Goodbye Kate
by mtd4417
Summary: RATED FOR MATTERS SUCH AS SUICIDE! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS DO NOT READ! kate attempts suicide after looking back on her life. how will everyone react? one-shot. please RR


A/N: hey this is a short one- shot fanfic. i hope you all like it. please RR!! sorry if anyone is offended by this!

disclaimer: i don't own lizzie mcguire or any characters

******************************************************************************

Kate Sanders ran home quickly in tears. She had the worst life imaginable and today was especially terrible. Today she was kicked off the cheerleading squad, ditched by all her friends, ignored by everyone in the school, and to top it off her boyfriend Ethan Craft broke up with her. Kate could not believe how much her life sucked. All her life she was looked down on and pushed to the side. No one in her family ever cared about her. Her parents got a divorce and her dad now lives in Mexico somewhere with his wife and four kids. Her mom is always drunk and never home. Most of the time she is by herself. She slammed her bookbag down on her bed and went into the bathroom. She locked the door even though she knew no one was home besides herself. She pulled out a notebook and a pen from a drawer under the sink that she put her things in that she didn't want people to see. She started writing notes to people. Some that she liked that didn't like her, and others that she hated all together. After she did that she took a knife out of the medicine cabinet. 

"Come on Kate. It'll be easy. In a few short moments all the pain will be gone forever," Kate said out loud to herself. She now had many tears streaming down her face. Every second she cried harder. Finally she lay down the knife and wiped her tears with some toilet paper. She looked in the mirror and was disgusted. 

"Ugh. Why didn't I do this sooner? It would have saved everybody some happiness. Mom would have one less person to support. Claire could have Ethan and take my place as cheerleader captain. And Lizzie...... oh yes. Lizzie could finally have the life she has always wanted. A life without me, Kate Sanders. Well they won't have to wait any longer," Kate said to herself. She took the knife and lay it on her wrist. She began to push. Deeper and deeper it went. She pulled down. She began to cut down her arm. The blood was trickling out of her arm. She enjoyed the pain. After both arms were cut she lay down the knife. She knew she wouldn't have much longer to live. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Finally after sixteen years of waiting she would finally have some peace. She began to feel dizzy. She lay down in the bathtub and closed her eyes. She took her final breaths and was gone.

~*~LATER THAT DAY~*~

Kate's mom walked in the front door. She was surprisingly not drunk this time. 

"Kate!" her mom called. No answer. Her mom walked to the bathroom and saw that the light was on. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She knocked.

"Kate!" Once again no answer. Kate's mom grabbed something and pushed down the door. She saw her daughter lying in the bathtub with blood coming out of her wrists and arms. She screamed. She began crying. Kate's mom walked over and sat down on the lid of the toilet. She saw the notes laying on the counter. She found hers and went to the phone. She called everyone that Kate had left a note for which was Ethan, Claire, and Lizzie. They each said they'd be right over and couldn't believe what had happened. Then Mrs. Sanders decided to read the note her daughter left for her. She carefully opened it and began to read.

__

Dear Mom,

If you are reading this letter then you have already found me. I want you to know that this is not completely your fault. Yes you were gone a lot but when I really needed you, you tried to be there. Even though you were gone a lot, you were still a great mom. I'll miss you.

Love, 

Kate

Kate's mom reread that many times before finally laying it down on the table. The doorbell rang. Mrs. Sanders opened it to see Lizzie, Claire, and Ethan all standing there with tears in their eyes.

"Come in," Kate's mom said. The three teenagers silently walked into the house.

"Here's your letters," Mrs. Sanders said handing each one the letter Kate had left for them. They excepted.

"Before I read this I want to say that I am so sorry about Kate. I knew she didn't like me but I never figured she would kill herself because of it," Lizzie said.

"Oh whatever. She didn't kill herself because of you McGuire. Just shut up and read your letter," Claire snapped.

__

Dear Lizzie,

I know we aren't the best of friends. I know I act really mean and nasty to you. And I know we hate each other. Even though all of this is true, you still helped me out a lot. When they kicked me out of cheerleading because I sprained my wrist, you helped me get back on. I know I wasn't nice to you even after that, but I will still miss you.

Love,

Kate

Lizzie had tears in her eyes after reading this. She couldn't believe Kate would be that nice to her. Claire read hers next.

__

Dear Claire,

We were best friends forever. Then today you ditch me?? And what's with you kicking me off the squad, huh? And stealing my boyfriend? Ethan was mine! After blowing up at you for making my life miserable I want to thank you for it all. If you hadn't then I would still be living in a hell. Now I'm gone. Peace, finally. Thank you.

Love,

Kate

Claire couldn't believe this. Kate had done this because of her. She began crying. Finally, Ethan read his.

__

Dear Ethan,

I know I seemed mad when you took Claire over me. The truth is, I want to thank you. You were a great boyfriend while it lasted, but when you took Claire I had no one. I knew I had to go. Thank you.

Love,

Kate

Ethan couldn't believe what he just read. After the three teens and Mrs. Sanders talked for a while they decided that Lizzie, Claire, Ethan, and Kate's mom should all speak at the funeral.

~*~FUNERAL~*~

The day of the funeral finally arrived. Lizzie was the first speaker. She went up to teh front and began.

"Hi. I'm Lizzie McGuire. I was Kate's best friend when we were little. As we grew up we also grew apart. Eventually we were considered enemies, but Kate and I both knew that deep down we were still friends. We didn't admit it but we knew. Kate, I just want to let you know that I am sorry for any pain I caused you. I will always miss you. Thank you. That is all," Lizzie said and stepped away and sat down. Claire went up to speak next.

"Hi. After Kate and Lizzie grew apart, me and Kate became best friends. I mad the mistake of kicking her off the cheerleading squad. I also stole her boyfriend. I hate myself for that because she was my best friend. I want Kate to know that I, too, am very sorry and hopefully we will be reunited in heaven. Thank you everyone," Claire said as she walked away too. Ethan was next.

"Hi. I'm Ethan Craft. I was Kate's boyfriend. I made a terrible mistake a few days ago. On the day of Kate's passing I broke up with her for her best friend, Claire. I'm sorry for doing so. Not that I don't love Claire but I shouldn't have handled it the way I did. Kate, I'm so sorry for everything. Watch out for me in heaven. Thanks everyone," Ethan said as he also stepped down. Lastly, Mrs. Sander went up to speak.

"Hello. I'm Kate's mother. I was not a very good mother. I was always drunk or gone. Even though that is true I still loved my daughter. I couldn't believe when I found her. I want to take this time to say a few things to Kate, my daughter. Kate, I know you've heard this before but I am truly sorry for all the pain I caused you to go through. I hope when I get to heaven you can forgive me and we can start over up there. Thanks everyone for coming," Mrs. Sanders finished and stepped down. A few men closed the coffin and carried it out to the hearse. Ethan, Lizzie, Claire, and Mrs. Sanders watched as the hearse drove away taking Kate out of their lives forever.

THE END

******************************************************************************

A/N: so what did you think? let me know. i hope you liked it. please RR!!


End file.
